The Sexually Transmitted Infections Clinical Trials Group provides infrastructure to conduct sexually transmitted infections (STIs) related clinical research, including providing clinical sites, trained and experienced personnel, laboratories, protocol development, clinical trial coordination, biological sample collection, storage, scientific leadership, and other aspects related to the conduct of clinical studies. The contractor must have access to populations with documented incidence and prevalence of STIs. This may include populations that consist of women, adolescents, and those in areas where there is a very high prevalence of STIs, such as developing countries.